Perro que ladra, no muerde
by Hakaze
Summary: /pre-5986/ Ninguno de los dos negó nada, en absoluto.
Son las dos de la tarde y está lloviendo. Haru aprieta su bolso más contra su cuerpo y camina a paso seguro, esquivando los charcos. Está volviendo temprano de la escuela y sólo piensa en qué pasteles se comería cuando alcanzara el negocio de su preferencia. Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó a una figura de una persona conocida caminando delante de ella hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para pisarle los talones.

—¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-kun? —preguntó, sorprendida. Efectivamente, Gokudera Hayato caminaba bajo la lluvia empapándose. El aludido se giró con el ceño fruncido y el cabello largo pegándosele a la frente y al cuello, escaneándola de arriba abajo con la mirada. Haru apretó los labios y se sonrojó profundamente. El _-san_ había cambiado por el _-kun_ hace ya unos cuántos meses y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto.

—¿Miura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Por su parte, Gokudera había bajado la cantidad de veces que la mencionaba como una 'mujer estúpida' al día ( _Es rudo, desu~)._

Haru arqueó una ceja. En todo caso, la pregunta principal era qué hacía él ahí. Gokudera sí debía de estar en clases. Pero conociéndolo, sólo se había escapado por alguna razón.

— Hoy salimos temprano —explicó. — ¿Y tú?

Para ese punto, Haru había alzado el brazo que llevaba su paraguas y lo había maniobrado de alguna forma para hacer que los cubriera a los dos.

— _Juudaime_ está enfermo, por lo que no había razón para ir a la escuela.

Oh, pensó Haru, ¡él ni siquiera había asistido a clases!

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué tiene Tsuna-san? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Haru, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada. Gokudera la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Si, mujer tonta, es sólo un resfrío —suspiró. — ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Haru no es tonta! —espetó. — Estaba pensando en ir a la pastelería. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Gokudera bufó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo contigo? Es más, debería estar yendo a la farmacia para…

— Es un plan, entonces —lo interrumpió Haru, tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a caminar junto a ella debajo del paraguas. Gokudera quedó mudo, no entendiendo qué decía aquella mujer. ¿Qué acaso no lo había escuchado?

— O-Oye, no, detente, no quiero ir… —intentó decir, mientras forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de Haru, —…¡ni siquiera me gustan los pasteles.

 _Qué blando, Gokudera Hayato._

— ¡Hahi! ¡¿Cómo que no te gustan los pasteles, Gokudera-kun?! ¡Imposible! —jadeó Haru sin detenerse. — Ahora iremos con más razón. ¡Vamos que estamos cerca!

Maldita sea, pensó Gokudera.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Haru se detuvo frente a la entrada guardando su paraguas. Antes de ingresar, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

— Tranquilo, Gokudera-kun, no es como si estuviéramos en una cita, ¿verdad? —mencionó aireada, antes de abrir la puerta y hacer sonar la campanilla.

Gokudera quedó allí de pie por unos segundos sin comprender sus últimas palabras. Aún confundido, la siguió adentro. _Qué sea lo que Dios quiera._

.

— ¡Ha! ¿Ya ves, Gokudera-kun? El _Mont blanc_ es super delicioso, ¿verdad?

Hayato sólo gruñó. Estaba bueno, de verdad, pero no quería admitirlo.

La mesera que los había atendido anteriormente se acercó a su mesa con una cándida sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles con algo más?

Haru le sonrió.

— ¿Podría traernos un poco más de té, por favor? —preguntó. La muchacha asintió y al poco rato volvió con otra tetera de té de jazmín caliente. Mientras tanto, Haru seguía charlando de cosas triviales mientras Gokudera se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando. Observándolos mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa, la chica no pudo evitar interrumpir.

— ¿Hace cuánto están juntos? ¡Hacen una pareja envidiable!

Y en ese momento, luego de que Haru se haya puesto roja, Gokudera gruñó por lo bajo.

 _Maldición._

Ninguno de los dos negó nada, en absoluto.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece!

Gokudera es rudo, ¿eh? ¡Aunque es una mantequita por dentro! Todo una fachada. Sí, seguramente mis historias tienen mucho ooc, lo lamento mucho.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
